Laurie Partridge: Reflections
by C.A. Turner
Summary: Laurie's first solo is released...and has effects on the MMPR/JLA universe...


_**DISCLAIMER:** DC, SABAN, Sony Pictures Television for Justice league, Power rangers and Partridge Family, and California, God Knows, Your Love Broke Through, Take It Like A Woman, Come Share My love, and Another Goodbye are from Debby Boone, Precious Time, Payin' The Cost To Be the Boss, You Better Run, Sex As A Weapon, are from Pat Benatar, Where Do Broken Hearts Go is from Whitney Houston, and Dirty Looks, Love's Been A Little bit Hard on Me, and Queen Of Hearts are from Juice Newton…and now, without further adieu, I bring you the 1st solo effort from Laurie Partridge, simply called…_

**LAURIE PARTRIDGE: REFLECTIONS**

_**Hawaii:**_

Kimberly Hart-Oliver walked into the bungalow that she and new husband Tommy Oliver shared for their honeymoon. "Tommy! Laurie has her 1st solo album out!"

"No kidding? Let's hear it!" Tommy smiled, and the 1st song was 'California'

_The Sierra Mountains rise up  
As you float down into L.A.  
The Pacific roars hello  
It's another surfing day  
Everyone out here is pretty  
Someone's bound to Steal your heart away  
And you'll find you want to stay_

In California, where the sun is warm  
Where the winds from Santa Ana Make you feel like you belong  
California, wherever you roam  
California keeps calling you home

All the boulevards and backroads  
And the brights lights of Hollywood  
And the laidback way of living  
Makes you feel all kinds of good

I could meet you at sunrise  
We could swim in the ocean blue  
And I might say to you  
Hey, it's true, I love you

So come on to California  
Where the sun is warm  
Where the winds from Santa Ana  
Make you feel like you belong  
California, wherever you roam  
California keeps calling you home

So come on to California  
Where the sun is warm  
Where the winds from Santa Ana  
Make you feel like you belong  
California, wherever you roam  
California keeps calling you home

So come on to California  
Where the sun is warm  
Where the winds from Santa Ana  
Make you feel like you belong

_California, wherever you roam  
California keeps calling you home_

"Feeling homesick?" Kimberly asked.

"Sure…after hearing that, of course. But, you are here with me. And we're home with each other. But I do love this song. So far, Laurie's got a hit here. Your protégé has her first single, and you should be proud." Tommy smiled, then kissed his wife.

_**Gotham:**_

Kelly Garrett looked out over the Gotham skyline when she felt a shadow on her. "Batman." The Black Power Angel suddenly smiled.

The Dark Knight looked at Kelly with 2 somethings out of place on him…a smile, and the look of a man in love. "You didn't have to come here."

"Yes, I did. There's something I have to tell you. Batman…Bruce, I…" Kelly started, when he held her gently, kissed her, and played Laurie's 'Your Love Broke Through'. This should say everything about how I feel about you." Then he hjit play, and the 2 new lovers listened…

_Like a foolish dreamer, trying to build a highway to the sky  
All my hopes would come tumbling down, and I never knew just why  
Until today, when you pulled away the clouds that hung like curtains on my eyes  
Well I've been blind all these wasted years and I thought I was so wise  
But then you took me by surprise_

Like waking up from the longest dream, how real it seemed  
Until your love broke through  
I've been lost in a fantasy, that blinded me  
Until your love broke through

All my life I've been searching for that crazy missing part  
And with one touch, you just rolled away the stone that held my heart  
And now I see that the answer was as easy, as just asking you in  
And I am so sure I could never doubt your gentle touch again  
It's like the power of the wind

Like waking up from the longest dream, how real it seemed  
Until your love broke through  
I've been lost in a fantasy, that blinded me  
Until your love, until your love, broke through

Kelly smiled, and returned the kiss as they then sat and watched the Gotham skyline, Nightwing filling in for Batman for 2 hours.

_**Angel Grove:**_

Trini Kwan & Billy Cranston were listening to Laurie's first solo effort. Trini loved the entire cd so far, then turned to Billy. "Laurie said she added this when she heard about Whitney Houston's passing. She picked one of her best songs...and I think it says a lot about us."

Billy smiled in agreement. "Laurie's right. She went way too soon, and there was much more she could have given the world. Still..." Billy finished, then played 'Where Do Broken Hearts Go' and held Trini while the song played, enjoying Laurie's rendition...

_I know it's been some time, but there's somethin' on my mind_

_You see I haven't been the same since that cold November day_

_You said we needed space, but all we found was an empty place_

_and the only thing I learned was that I need you desperately_

_So Here I am, and can you please tell me_

_Oh, Where do broken hearts go, can they find their way home_

_Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?_

_And If somebody loves you, won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes, and I know that you still care for me._

_You see I've been around enough to know, that dreams don't turn to gold_

_And that there is no easy way, no you just can't run away_

_But what we have is so much more than we ever had before_

_And no matter how I try, you're always on my mind,_

_So Here I am, and can you please tell me_

_Oh, Where do broken hearts go, can they find their way home_

_Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?_

_And If somebody loves you, won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes, and I know that you still care for me._

_Now that I am here with you, I'll never let you go_

_I look into your eyes, and now I know...now I know..._

_Where do broken hearts go, can they find their way home_

_Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?_

_And If somebody loves you, won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes, and I know that you still care_

_Where do broken hearts go, can they find their way home_

_Back to the open arms of a love that's waiting there?_

_And If somebody loves you, won't they always love you?_

_I look in your eyes, and I know that you still care for me._

_For me...you still care for me..._

_**Los Angeles:**_

Eve Torres & Keith Partridge were looking over some ideas for cd covers for his solo. Keith, was still proud of Laurie's 1st solo. "Eve, it seems that Laurie had this one worked out for us."

"You're right. Your sister seems to have picked up some of your songwriting talent. Now I hear that Chris is thinking about trying his hand at a solo piece?" Eve questioned.

"Yup. His is more of a 70s ep. Me, Laurie, Chris, and possibly Tracy. Mom is also thinking about doing her own Supremes tribute. The only one not trying anything is..." Keith started.

"DANNY!" Both giggled as Laurie's next song came on...

_Out of the pages of books that I've read  
I can recall that somewhere someone said  
If you don't succeed, try again  
So I'm coming to you With my heart in my hand  
Using every ounce Of strength that I have  
Don't turn me away_

Cause I live and breathe you  
God knows how much I need you  
And I'll never leave you  
God knows I love you

Too insecure as lovers we failed  
The princess and the white knight Live in fairy tales, or so the story goes  
We read so right from the very start  
But here we are both with broken hearts  
Let's not part this way

Cause I live and breathe you  
God knows how much I need you  
And I'll never leave you  
God knows I love you

Time ran away and took you by the hand  
If I can't bring you back, maybe time can

Cause I live and breathe you  
God knows how much I need you  
And I'll never leave you  
God knows how much I love you

God knows how much I love you  
God knows how much I love you  
God knows how much I love you

Nothing else needed to be said as they kissed.

_**Edwards Air Force Base:**_

Hal Jordan talked to Jill Munroe about their mutual attraction...and past lovers. Jill told him about the race car drivers, one she nearly married, a jewel thief, a crown prince, and countless others. Jill then looked at him and knew about who he was going to talk about...Carol Ferris. "What was she like?"

"A little like you...only more reserved, which you are not! More rigid, more structured...and I wasn't anything like that. How the 2 of us even got together...I still don't know. Still, Carol could be an angel at times...anyway, we now know we were just meant to be friends. There are still times when I look back and think..."

"...What if?" both spoke.

As Laurie's next song came on, Hal & Jill started thinking about their pasts...and a possible future together.

_I don't want to argue about who is the victim  
Cause maybe we both got burned  
I don't want to talk about who is the traitor  
Cause both of our loyalties turned  
I don't want to fight about who is the liar  
Cause there's too many ways to lie  
I don't want to hear about who is the winner  
Cause we both know it's a tie_

Cut it out, drop it, count me out - baby stop it  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time

You were on a liquid diet, you were sure you had to try it  
And you lost all your pounds  
The doctor's on vacation, so you took the medication  
And wound up in lost and found  
So we took a trip to Paris  
Cause you swore that it would scare us out of our swift decline  
All that I remember `bout those days in that September  
Is the "merci" and the wine

Cut it out, drop it, count me out - baby stop it  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste  
Precious Time, Precious Time, Precious Time  
Oh, Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time

You talk on the telephone, long distance to New York or Rome  
Some would say you got it made  
Your home is like a fortress, no one comes in but the florist  
The gardner, and the maid  
You call me on the telephone, you say you feel so alone  
Too tired to get dressed and get out  
First you're happy, then you're sad  
Somehow you always hang up mad  
Excuse me if I shout

Cut it out, drop it, count me out - baby stop it  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time  
Precious Time, Precious Time, Oh Precious Time  
Life is too short, so why waste Precious Time

"Still feel like you wasted it with her?" Jill asked.

"God, no. And, you're right, it's time to move on. Trouble is...where you're concerned...I've met my match." Hal smiled.

"Really? You'll never know unless you give it a shot, so..." Jill winked. Hal smiled in reply.

_**Angel Grove, Partridge residence:**_

Chris and Laurie Partridge were talking about Chris's possible solo, when Andros came in. "Another Partridge is going solo?"

"Just one, like Laurie & Keith. We're not stupid enough to break up the band...ever!" Chris finished

"Where did you come up with this?" Andros asked.

"I was watching TV...and saw a hell of a lot of commercials that use sex to sell things. It got to me...so I wrote this." Laurie then played her pride & joy of the cd, 'Sex As A Weapon'...

_You really do know how to strut that stuff  
You really do know how to act tough  
Your body's just like a centerfold  
A fantasy, anyone would want to hold_

Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon

You know you're already my obsession  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop using sex as a weapon

With looks that kill and a mind that's twisted  
I don't know why I can't resist it  
I tell myself, look the other way  
When you want me to, I, I always stay

Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon

You know you're already my obsession  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop using sex as a weapon

You play with desire like it was a toy  
How much affection can you destroy?  
You wrap my heart around your little finger  
Sex, sex, sex as a weapon

Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon

You know you're already my obsession  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Love is more than a one way reflection  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex as a weapon

Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex  
Stop using sex as a weapon  
Stop using sex

Stop using sex  
Stop using sex  
Using sex as a weapon, as a weapon

"Not your usual Partridge song." Andros smiled

"Laurie is not your usual girl." Chris added, then said "…Oh, man, I told Sylvie I'd call her! See Ya!" He then ran out of the garage, leaving Laurie & Andros to listen to the next song…with Laurie actually singing along with her recording…

_Whatcha tryin' a do to my heart?  
Whatcha tryin' a do to my heart?  
You go around tellin' lies  
And now you want to compromise  
Whatcha tryin' a do to my heart?_

And you better run, you better hide  
You better leave from my sight, yeah

Whatcha tryin' a do to my soul?  
Whatcha tryin' a do to my soul?  
Well, everything I had was yours  
And now I'm closin' all the doors  
Whatcha tryin' a do to my soul?

And you better run, you better hide  
You better leave from my sight, yeah

I love you oh, I love you so  
Can't you see it? Don't you know?  
I can't stand your alibis  
Your tellin' lies, you drive me wild, yeah

I said, what are ya tryin' a do to my head?  
Whatcha tryin' a do to my head?  
Well, now I've gotta draw the line  
'Cause you ain't gonna take my mind  
What are ya tryin' a do to my head?

You better run, you better hide  
You better leave from my sight

You better run, you better hide  
You better leave from my sight  
Let me go, yeah

I said go away, and leave me alone  
I can't stand you no more

"Ouch!" Andros chuckled.

"That's Laurie for you." Chris smiled.

"Don't you have a date to go on?" Laurie frowned.

_**Angel Grove, Michalena's Italian Restaurant:**_

"How's the Chicken Parmigiana?" Zack Taylor asked.

"Great. But…how can you finish a 25 layer lasagna? Ground beef, sausage, tomato sauce, ricotta cheese, parmesan, mozzarella & provelone cheese?" Diana Prince asked with a sly smile.

"You should see Jason or Rocky. Those 2 could outeat me any day. Seriously, how are things with us?" Zack asked, seriously this time.

"Zack, I have been with Superman, Steve Trevor, Batman, nearly got together with Nightwing…but with you, I have no misgivings, no doubts. I wonder sometimes, if you have any worries about me."

"None but this…do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes…in other words…" Diana then gave Zack the type of kiss that made you shut up and forget your name…just as Laurie's 1st release came on the loudspeaker…

_You Know, If I don't fall now, I never will_

_Lord, I'd be dead if looks could kill_

_Those slings and arrows thrown my way_

_Baby you just made your passion play_

_With those dirty Looks_

_I love those Dirty Looks_

_Get right down to the naked truth _

_of those dirty looks_

_Don't you know that it's not nice to stare_

_Well, You better watch out, you better beware_

_Do you really mean what you say with those eyes_

_Well , don't look now, but there's trouble in sight_

_Gimme those dirty Looks_

_I love those Dirty Looks_

_Get right down to the naked truth _

_of those dirty looks_

_Well, I don't feel sorry, got no regrets,_

_But that's one look I won't forget_

_You made me tremble, you made me shake _

_Aw, you made me do a double take_

_With those dirty Looks_

_I love those Dirty Looks_

_Get right down to the naked truth _

_of those dirty, dirty looks_

_Gimme those dirty Looks_

_I love those Dirty Looks_

_Get right down to the naked truth _

_of those dirty looks_

They ended the kiss as the song did, looked at each other, and grinned.

_**San Francisco, Kris Munroe's apartment:**_

"Laurie wanted to sing this?" Dan Aydelott asked in wonder

"Surprised me, too. But, it turns out she and her mom love this song. And there are times in the past, when I was seeing someone, and I had a mood like this…" Kris broke off.

"Have I…"

"Oh, god, no! You have been amazing and sweet. I just like this song…"

_You act like you to don't wanna listen,  
When I'm talking to you  
You think you outta be doin',  
Anything you wanna do_

_You must be crazy, baby,  
You just gotta be out of your mind  
As long as payin' I'm the bills, woman,  
I'm payin' the cost to be the boss_

_I'll drink if I wanna,  
And play a little poker too  
Don't you say nothing to me,  
As long as I'm taking care of you  
As long as I'm working baby,  
And payin' all the bills  
I don't want no mouth from you,  
About the way I'm supposed to leave_

_Boy, you must be crazy,  
You just gotta be out of your mind  
As long as I'm footin' the bills,  
I'm paying the cost to be the boss_

_Now that you got me,  
You act like you're ashamed  
You don't act like my man,  
You just using my name_

_I'm gonna handle all the money,  
And I don't wanna no back talk  
'Cause if you don't like the way I'm doing,  
Just pick up your things and walk_

_You must be crazy baby,  
You just gotta be out of your mind  
As long as paying the bills,  
I'm paying the cost to be the boss_

Dan smiled. "You won't have to do that with me. Wish I brought my guitar or my tap shoes, I'd love to try my hand at this song."

"Not with me around." Kris giggled, then gave him an embrace.

_**Angel Grove, Partridge residence:**_

Bill Engvall kissed Shirley Partridge after dinner, which he cooked. "Mmm. Fried Chicken, Mashed potatoes with butter, corn on the cob, garden salad, chocolate cake…if this comedy gig falls flat, you've got yourself something to fall back on, Mr. Engvall." Shirley grinned.

"I'm beginning to think you've been around Jill too long." Serious, he asked "Shirley…what was James like?'

"Kinda like you in some aspects. A little more reserved, quieter, more into classical music…that was our one bone of contention. I HATE classical music. Like Keith, most of it bores me to tears. But, know this…I may always love James on some level…" she then walked over to Bill, wrapped him in an embrace, and spoke "…but I'm in love with you." Both kissed as the next song came on…

_Sometimes I think I love you, sometimes I just don't know_

_It feels so good when you hold me, but it hurts when you let go_

_I understand your feelings, but understand mine too_

_While your heart belongs to someone else, what is mine supposed to do_

_Oh, woman, it's time you stop your dreaming_

_All the lying and the scheming won't keep you warm at night,_

_So face it woman, there's no sense feeling bad_

_You can't lose what you never had_

_So dry your eyes and take it like a woman_

_I said at the beginnin' wouldn't let it get this far_

'_Cause there's no chance of winnin' with things the way they are_

_But somewhere along the feelings, you became a part of me, _

_And I can't share your love with someone else without it killin' me, _

_Oh, woman, it's time you stop your dreaming_

_All the lying and the scheming won't keep you warm at night,_

_So face it woman, there's no sense feeling bad_

_You can't lose what you never had_

_So dry your eyes and take it like a woman_

_Oh, woman, it's time you stop your dreaming_

_All the lying and the scheming won't keep you warm at night,_

_So face it woman, there's no sense feeling bad_

_You can't lose what you never had_

_So dry your eyes and take it like a woman_

Bill gently kissed Shirley. "Sometimes I still wish I could sing. But I still couldn't be as good as Keith, Laurie, Chris and Tracy."

"What about Danny? Nevermind," Shirley giggled.

_**Los Angeles: Julie Rogers' residence:**_

After a long shoot, Julie closed out the world, and turned on the cd player. Laurie had given the Angels a copy of her new cd. Elle Greenway was also there, her apartment was being painted. "Laurie's doing Juice Newton?" Elle asked.

"The Partridge Kids are full of suprises. We still need to talk to Danny. I have a feeling that he has a special destiny, and hasn't done anything about that. I guess he'll find out in his own time. Meanwhile…pizza's here!" Julie shouted, as the next song came on…

_Midnight  
And I'm a-waitin'  
On the twelve-0-five  
Hopin' it'll take me  
Just a little farther down the line_

_Moonlight  
You're just a heartache in disguise  
Won't you keep my heart from breakin'  
If it's only for a very short time_

_Playing with the queen of hearts  
Knowin' it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool  
Who'll do anything for you  
Laying out another lie  
Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime  
'Cos that's what I'll have to do  
To keep me away from you_

_Honey, you know it makes you mad  
Why is everybody tellin' everybody  
What you have done  
Baby, I know it makes you sad  
But when they're handin' out the heartaches  
You know you got to have you some_

_Playing with the queen of hearts  
Knowin' it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool  
Who'll do anything for you  
Laying out another lie  
Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime  
'Cos that's what I'll have to do  
To keep me away from you_

_Lovers, I know you've had a few  
But hide your heart beneath the covers  
And tell 'em they're the only one  
And others, they know just  
What I'm going through  
And it's a-hard to be a lover  
When you say you're only in it for fun_

_Playing with the queen of hearts  
Knowing it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool  
Who'll do anything for you_

_Playing with the queen of hearts  
And knowing it ain't really smart  
The joker ain't the only fool  
Who'll do anything for you_

_And laying out another lie  
Thinkin' 'bout a life of crime  
'Causs that's what I'll have to do  
To keep me away from you_

"Speaking of which…what do you think about Kelly & Batman?" Elle asked.

"Can you spell shocked, boys & girls? I mean, Kelly and Mr. Warmth? I NEVER would have guessed. I always thought Green Arrow had a better shot with Kelly." Julie stated.

"According to Kelly, GA has a better chance of kissing a beluga whale than kissing her! What was Black Canary thinking when she got together with him anyway?" Elle asked.

"Like Jason himself said, who knows where the heart will lead you. As for Jason, he and Jamie are on a date at the Youth Center." Julie finished as she reached for her 2nd slice of pizza.

_**Angel Grove Youth Center, Jason & Jamie's date:**_

Jamie Zedden looked around the Youth Center, Jason had picked up a cd, and they went to his car. "Laurie's 1st solo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could give it a listen before we hit Chili's. So far, it sounds great." Jason then opened the door for Jamie, put the cd on, then they drove away…

_Just when I could feel myself growing stronger_

_Healing another mistake_

_I stared at your face, and my pain was erased_

_And I knew where the feeling could take me_

_But I just can't go through another goodbye_

_I could love you so easy, but I'm scared to try_

_There's no sense in beginning if we're gonna end_

_And I just can't go through another goodbye again_

_Why'd you have to go and say you love me_

_Just when I felt so secure_

_It can all fade so fast, just the hurt seems to last_

_Now I need something I can be sure of_

'_Cause I just can't go through another goodbye_

_I could love you so easy, but I'm scared to try_

_There's no sense in beginning if we're gonna end_

_And I just can't go through another goodbye again_

_So whisper the sound of forever_

_And make me believe what I hear_

_I know we've got magic together_

_But I need to know it won't all disappear _

'_Cause I just can't go through another goodbye_

_I could love you so easy, but I'm scared to try_

_There's no sense in beginning if we're gonna end_

_And I just can't go through another goodbye again_

_No, I just can't go through another goodbye_

_I could love you so easy, but I'm scared to try_

_There's no sense in beginning if we're gonna end_

_And I just can't go through another goodbye again_

_**JLA Sattellite:**_

Black Canary was thinking about the last few weeks. The Reality Gems, The journey to Eternia, Tommy & Kimberly's wedding, and now Laurie's first solo.

_Perhaps the love we feel today tomorrow may be gone_

_Perhaps we'll leave our dreams far behind_

_But today's still today, and before it all fades away_

_While we're together, and while there still is time_

_Come share my life, come share my love_

_While we are young, and we are free_

_Come share my life, come share my love, _

_come and share the good times with me_

_I don't ask forever, I don't need much of your time,_

_Just time enough to love and laugh for awhile_

_I hope it last a lifetime, and not just one more night, _

_but whatever's meant to be, will be, well that will be all right,_

_Come share my life, come share my love_

_While we are young, and we are free_

_Come share my life, come share my love, _

_come and share the good times with me_

Black Canary sighed...then said "Damn it, Oliver..." as the next song came on...a remake of 'Band Of Gold'...

_Now that you're gone, all that's left is a band of gold  
All that's left of the dreams I hold  
Is a band of gold and the memories of what love could be  
If you were still here with me_

You took me from the shelter of a mother  
I had never known to love any other  
We kissed after taking vows, but that night on our honeymoon  
We stayed in separate rooms

I wait in the darkness of my lonely room  
Filled with sadness, filled with gloom  
Hoping soon that you'll walk back through that door  
And love me like you tried before

Since you've been gone, all that's left is a band of gold  
All that's left of the dreams I hold  
Is a band of gold and the dream of what love could be  
If you were still here with me

Don't you know that I wait in the darkness of my lonely room  
Filled with sadness, filled with gloom?  
Hoping soon that you'll walk back through that door  
And love me like you tried before

Since you've been gone all that's left is a band of gold  
All that's left of the dreams I hold  
Is a band of gold and the dream of what love could be  
If you were still here with me

Since you've been gone all that's left is a band of gold  
All that's left of the dreams I hold  
Is a band of gold and the dream of what love could be  
If you were still here with me

I wait in the darkness of my lonely room  
Filled with sadness, filled with gloom?  
Hoping soon that you'll walk back through that door  
And love me like you tried before  


_**St Roch, Museum Of Natural History:**_

Katar Hol & Shayera Thal were listening to Laurie's solo after a particular case. Shayera seemed into one song.

"penny for your thoughts." Katar asked.

"Not much to say...this song seems to describe me...to a 'T'. Nothing bad or anything, but...Shayera started.

"Then don't think about it. Just listen...and enjoy." Katar smiled.

_I've got nothing to be ashamed of  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
If I shy away it's only because  
Love's been a little bit hard on me_

(Love's been a little)  
Oh, love's been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
(Love's been a little)  
You know just been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)

I can remember when it's been so much  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
Now I shy away at the slightest touch  
Love's been a little bit hard on me

(Love's been a little)  
Oh, you know it's been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
(Love's been a little)  
Just a little, little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)

Come out, come out  
To the hopeless romance inside  
Shout it's all right, it's all right  
To stay so dark  
So close to the light

Come out, come out  
To the hopeless romance inside  
Shout it's all right, it's all right  
To stay so dark  
So close to the light

I'll be back when I calm my fears  
Love's been a little bit hard on me  
And I'll see you around in a thousand years  
Love's been a little bit hard on me

(Love's been a little)  
You know it's just been a little  
(Love's been a little bit hard on me)  
Oh, love you know it's just been a little

_Love's been a little bit hard on me_

**THE END**


End file.
